User blog:Showdown616/Boycott the Caf: BSS
Ok so this is my fake attempt to copy Boycott the Caf. LOL enjoy. Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) Ok so we're back at this shithole for another semester. These students sure do look happy. IDK about you but I wouldn't be happy about returning to a school with shootings, gonnerhrea outbreaks, whiny bitches, bad food, and fake ass knife attempts. But anyway we see Will Smith and Puppy Dog get off the bus. Will Smith yells at Drew and hot dog eating champ Bianca. Aparently Dumbass Drew is back at Degrassi. So then we see Chicken Chest running up to Puppy Dog. Apparently they're stronger than ever. But Chicken Chest has yet to make up with Manny knockoff and Kurt. They're still pissed because she kissed Manny knockoff's version of Craig. Speaking of Zig, he walks by saying how he's on the same spirit team as Chicken Chest. Puppy Dog fumes at this and promises nothing will come between them...O.o So Will Smith is desperate to get a date with Bhandari. IDK, apparently he doesn't know about her boiler room, ravine, Dave dating past. So this bitch starts playing hard to get. What the fuck Bhandari. Your skank ass is the LAST bitch that needs to be playing hard to get. Be glad any guy wants to dick you down after Dave's been there. So to try to get what he wants, Will Smith goes to Fat Amy for advice. She doesn't really help much but that's not surpirsing. So OF FUCKING COURSE, we HAVE to see an Ecrap scene. They come in all happy and sad that they won't spend every waking moment together. And if an Ecrap isn't enough, we have to see DAVE of all fucking losers too. Why the hell is he still on the show. He broke up with Alli, why hasn't he be blackholed yet. But anyway, he obviously wants the D from Eli so they have alittle bro moment and then that's the end of that shit-scene. So we're back at the gym and Puppy Dog is fuming because Craig 2.0 is helping Chicken Chest put on her bandana. So when they start to play hockey, Puppy Dog goes all Pitbull and attacks Craig 2.0. Then SIMPSON comes break it up. Where the fuck and why the fuck is Simpson still here? Miss Save the World left ages ago and took his relevence with her. So the little threesome all go to Simpson's and he demands answers. Will Smith claims Cam did nothing and Simpson believes him. Then Chicken Chest gets mad at Puppy Dog and then Will Smith goes cuckoo bananas all on Puppy Dog. Puppy Dog cries some more like a little bitch and storms into a classroom. He cries a little more, unaware that Bhandari is watching. Crazy bitch is just everywhere. She unsuccessfully tries to help him by convincing him to by Chicken Chest some flowers. What he needs to buy her is a boob job. For Christ sakes, I'm a man and have bigger boobs that hers. So yeah I fogrot there's some shitty Ecrap scene. Who gives a fuck but Eli is mad that Clare keeps a journal and in it she said she wanted to fuck Jake. IDK why Eli got so jealous. Any bitch with half a brain would want Chicken George in their coochie. Fuck, I want that dick myself. But anyway, Eshit have a fight. What the hell else is new. So anyway Chicken Chest is playing her cello when Puppy Dog walks in with a ton a flowers that probably weigh more than him. Chicken Chest forgives him and they have a cute little scene. They watch some random ass video but The Evil Cunt of the West comes in and breaks it up. Chicken Chest convinces the Evil Cunt to lighten up and she agrees to let Puppy Dog stay the night. But no pussy for Puppy Dog. But I'm starting to think he doesn't even like pussy. IDK. So because I'm getting bored, long story short Puppy Dog is finally happy but then Craig 2.0 comes in and fucks shit up. You know he doesn't derseve the title Craig 2.0. Craig may have been a womanizing son of a bitch but he was no dick. So then Chicken Chest comes back to school looking for Puppy Eyes but he texts her saying that "it's over I'm not coming. sorry." So idk what will happen next but let's wait and see.... Category:Blog posts